Generally, a remote controller or a keyboard is used for controlling setting components, e.g. power source, volume, brightness, channel, screen shift, camera operation, of an auxiliary device used with main devices in a conference, a seminar, a lecture, etc of a company or a school, etc. Here, the main device includes a TV, a VCR, a DVD/CD, a tuner, an audio, a computer, a camcorder, etc, and the auxiliary device has a projector for presentation, an electric screen, a luminary device and so on.
Hereinafter, a common method of controlling the setting components of the auxiliary device will be described in detail.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a process of remote-controlling main devices through remote controllers.
As mentioned above, many main devices (e.g. TV, VCR, DVD, tuner, etc) 20 to 20N are used in a conference, a seminar, a lecture, etc.
Each of the main devices 20 to 20N has body section 21 to 21N and control signal receiving section 22 to 22N. Here, the control signal receiving section 22 to 22N is included in corresponding body section 21 to 21N so as to remote-control the above setting components.
In addition, main device remote controllers 10 to 10N are existed in a conference, etc. for the purpose of controlling the main devices 20 to 20N.
Transmission sections 11 to 11N transmit control signals, generated by using a key button (not shown) of the main device remote controllers 10 to 10N, to control signal receiving sections 22 to 22N through an Infrared IR method. Here, the control signal receiving sections 22 to 22N are included in the body sections 21 to 21N of the main devices 20 to 20N. Then, the main devices 20 to 20N set the above setting components in accordance with the transmitted control signals.
On the other hand, the setting may be performed by controlling directly key buttons 23 to 23N of the body sections 21 to 21N.
However, a problem exists in that the setting may not be performed in case that the remote controller is not matched with the main device, i.e. control code of the remote controller is not identical to that of the main device. Accordingly, the remote controller should be placed on the side of corresponding main device, and thus the user may feel uneasy.